


Changes

by LordPocky



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPocky/pseuds/LordPocky
Summary: Seven years after that first summer camp Max returns as a counselor, David doesn't really like to let go of the past.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been seven years so far, each one better than the last. Of course there had always been a sense of magic about that first year David had started as a camp counselor. He had a great co-counselor, great kids, and just been able to learn about himself as a guide to the youth. It was magical. There had been so many kids he’d been able to share the love of nature with it just moved him in so many ways. 

With a new summer coming up and Cameron Campbell still in prison David was left to the hiring of his co-counselors. Gwen had left a couple years ago to get yet another degree which would HOPEFULLY go to some use, but it left David with a rather sore void. She wasn’t the perfect co-counselor. But she was HIS. She was miserable and complained and she just wanted to watch her trashy shows or read her trashy books…but there was an odd charm to her, she just rounded him out in a way he couldn’t explain. It almost sounded like he had nothing nice he could add about her…but really, he found her delightful and charming in her ways, ways that he could just never explain or replace. At least, he hadn’t so far. No one had stuck around to work with him long.

The stack of resumes wasn’t going anywhere though, so David pulled them over and began to leaf through them. If only that Daniel fellow was still around, he was DELIGHTFUL! He was fun, happy, musically inclined…there was the concern the kids would like him better…but darnit, David was a bigger man than to think that would be a BAD thing! Plus he’d been just fantastic with the kids!

There weren’t many good looking applicants...most were just kids themselves looking for part-time jobs outside of high school…which...admittedly WAS how he’d first gotten the job. He’d told Cameron Campbell he was 24 rather than actually being 17...but Campbell must’ve remembered what a good kid he’d been when he was a camper, yet another reason he admired the man, went out on a limb for a kid that just wanted to better himself.

Flipping through the resumes he stopped at one name. The application was filled out in red crayon in all capital letters (If he hadn’t been more polite than that it would’ve gone straight in the bin!), the attached resume was clearly another high school student...and worse yet (Or maybe better?), he was fairly certain he could even put a face to the resume. David leaned back in his chair, arms folded over his chest as he thought. Max hated camping. He’d hated the activities. He’d hated the overly cheery attitude David constantly fed him. Shoot, he hadn’t even seen the kid in seven years! Max never even returned for another year at Camp Campbell, in fact Nikki had said he’d moved pretty away right after camp was over! What would bring him back after so long? 

David set the stack of papers on his desk and glanced out the window. Max wouldn’t make a good camp counselor. He knew that. Probably Max knew it too. But...maybe it was the nostalgia, maybe that he felt like he needed a co-counselor that could fill the void of bitter, clever, snark that was left by Gwen, regardless he picked up his phone.

There was a moment of anxiety when the ringing went to a recorded message with someone that sounded…sort of like Max but...mostly kind of not? Another look at the resume he knew it was a different last name. Jones…both his parents were from India….did he have the wrong person? Rats….it was too late to say it was a wrong number.

“Campe Diem applicant! I’m David Luna from Cameron Campbell’s, Camp Campbell! I’m happy to say your application is being considered and would love for you to come in for an interview! We’re having interviews hosted this Saturday on site if you could bring a list of references and a great attitude we’d be happy to see you then! There might be some outdoor activities to test your mettle, so dress appropriately!” he hung up immediately as his throat closed up after the pre-rehearsed lines. Well...he was sure to figure it out when the time came. He could always say it wouldn’t work if it was someone else. Actually...it might be better to say that even if it WAS the same Max. What could change about him in seven years to make the boy less…miserable? There had been times over the course of the camp he and Gwen could get into his little solitary bubble of introverted pessimism, but...even by the end of it they couldn’t REALLY help. Not in any way the Max needed. David slouched far back in his chair and put a hand to his head. Maybe that was it, that feeling that after all those years maybe, just maybe, he was better…happier. That was all he’d wanted for the kid, but it felt…unlikely to think about that suddenly his parents would start caring about him in the way he needed. If only he’d met Max outside a camp where he could’ve offered the kid his full attention, like the boy needed, not some half-assed big kid who wanted to just make him smile for once.

He wished Gwen was still around. Even though she wasn’t the best with….well...anything requiring someone else’s feelings he really wished she was there to talk to. He wanted to see Max again, to know if the kid had been able to grow up a bit into someone LESS miserable….but at the same time he didn’t want to face what he felt had been a failure on his part. He was young, he didn’t know how to properly help a kid in Max’s situation. He hadn’t even tried to get in touch with his parents, fearing they would only confirm the obvious neglectful behavior. Maybe someone being there to tell him it wasn’t his fault would absolve a little of that guilt at being so…useless. 

Who was he kidding? Gwen never sugar coated anything. She wouldn’t say it had been his fault but she probably wouldn’t tell him he’d done nothing wrong, they both could’ve done better by Max, David knew full well Gwen would admit the same. 

_’Max dropped off an application.’_

Somehow sending the text to Gwen helped. He wanted to talk to her but worried she would be busy. She rarely told him she was too busy to talk (Especially when gossip was involved), but he still hated bothering her.

_’I mean. I think? Same first name, different last name...you haven’t heard anything about him have you?’_ he quickly added clarification to his last text, but after hitting send he got halfway through typing a couple times before deleting the messages. It took more willpower than he’d ever admit to not just bombard her message box with about thirty texts. One more couldn’t hurt though. _’Miss you! We need to do coffee soon!’_ Was that too clingy? Not clingy enough? Nah, that seemed good. She would never admit it but he knew she loved the attention. He hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

The call had come as an actual surprise. Max didn’t answer unknown numbers for the sake of his own impatience with others, unwilling to get into some dumb conversation with someone he didn’t give a shit about or even worse...someone that wanted literally anything from him. When he listened to the message he pursed his lips. Right…he’d forgotten he’d applied to the old camp he went to. It had been a full week without hearing from them and honestly...he may have been more than a little drunk when he’d snagged a crayon from his little brother to scribble out the application, but even then he hadn’t thought he’d actually hear anything back. Much less that David would still be working there.

The lump in his throat didn’t go away even after he had deleted the message and circled the date on the calendar. He couldn’t deny that he’d wanted to see David again. David had been the closest thing to an actual…decent adult in his life when he was 10. He actually let Max be a spoiled stupid little shit without complaint, he just took the abuse the attention starved little asshole doled out, and all the while he assured Max he’d have fun somehow.

He did.

It was a secret he’d take to his grave if at all possible. He actually…enjoyed that summer. It was impossible to deny how much he’d loved meeting Neil and Nikki, they’d been the first real friends he’d ever really made. Everyone in school always thought him weird or miserable or just a jerk. Not that he wasn’t those things…but Neil and Nikki just didn’t give a shit, the even seemed to enjoy his company. If he hadn’t moved a full state away he would’ve actually WILLINGLY returned to camp with his friends. Not that his parents would’ve given him the option anyway. 

The call had happened on Monday, it was finally Friday and the camp was still quite a drive, but he’d never been more excited in his life. There was a certain thrill about going somewhere so far away on his own, and the rush from seeing familiar faces (He had hopes some of the other kids were going to apply as well, Nikki sure had and it wouldn’t be a surprise if Nurf had too), but most importantly...he’d be far from ‘home’.

The slam of a car door jarred him from his thoughts. Right…he had to get ready. Max grabbed his backpack, quickly shoving in a few changes of clothes, toiletries, all the cash he had, and his phone. It wasn’t late but he didn’t care, he wrote a quick note to his mom saying he was heading out to stay with a friend before he was interviewing at a camp before he ambled out his bedroom window, stepping out securely onto the roof of the first story. He heard the house door shut and cringed. He didn’t want to talk to them...and only partly because he knew they wouldn’t approve of him wanting a summer job out in butt-fuck nowheresville. Max stepped carefully around the side of the house, making his way to the back and dropped down onto the waiting picnic table, offering him less of a leap to the ground. 

Perfect sneak out as always. He smirked to himself at the thought.

Max went to the garage, quietly pushing his motorcycle out and down the driveway. He knew just what kind of shit he’d be in if he was caught, but years of sneaking out meant he had it down to an art. How to get out of the house, how to get to the ground without injury, how far away he needed to be to go unheard, how to get back in...his mom had tried to pay for his affection and absolve her guilt for years of neglect with the bike, but it certainly wasn’t a quiet getaway vehicle. Touching on his paranoia he wondered if she’d chosen an old model just knowing how loud it would be.

The saddle bags were packed with snacks already, along with a few other things he kept for when he snuck out, so he was plenty set as it were. His mom wouldn’t freak out when he’d left a note saying he was sleeping at a friends’ house before his interview so he wouldn’t have to worry about the cops being called again, he even wrote it was a camp that he’d be staying at so they wouldn’t expect him home for a while. It wasn’t until he actually started the bike that he could really feel the weight off his chest. He’d never known how freedom could taste like bugs in your teeth, or how it could feel like a sore back and mosquito bites from sleeping on a park bench, or how it could look like two homeless guys fighting in an alley over drugs. Somehow movies always glossed over those parts, but to him it was his. No parents, no whiney little brother, no responsibilities…just time alone. 

When Max found his usual park bench (One rather far from the city to avoid the homeless population, again something he’d learned from experience) he pulled out his blanket from his saddle bag, using the bag itself as a pillow. There was a time in his life he dreaded waking up in one of those stupid tents with his stupid (but awesome) nerdy tent-mate rambling on in nerd-talk, but he finally knew how precious those moments had been. He even looked forward to having to wake up with David’s face in his personal spacing telling him an uncomfortably loud ‘Good Morning’. 

With those fleeting thoughts Max fell asleep a lot more content than he had in a long time. 

At the first sight of light, however, when he woke he was back to his muddled anger, anxiety, stress…whatever else he was feeling he couldn't quite pin down. He’d gotten used to ignoring those and just sulking through the day powered by sugar and caffeine.

Breakfast consisted of granola bars, a jar of fruit, and a red bull. It was quick and easy, but things he’d simply kept in his saddle bags so he wouldn’t starve if he didn’t return home. But he always did...eventually. He always ran out of money quicker than he thought and couldn’t get far enough away to matter. With the prospect of a job lined up, however, maybe that was a thing of the past. If nothing else it was a summer away...plus maybe he could get some tips from David on how to live on his own. The counselor must been in his thirties, right? He had to at least SOMEWHAT have his shit together.

It was more of a drive than he’d been thinking it would be, having to stop more than a couple times to stretch his legs, mow down on some more granola bars, stop for bathroom breaks, and pour what money he had left into the gas tank (He worried there wouldn’t be another gas station in butt-fuck nowhere and didn’t know if he could get to the camp and back safely). 

By the time he’d gotten to the camp it was already noon, but the parking lot was still empty. A part of him worried everyone had already come and gone. David’s old piece of shit was there, but it was the only one. He left his bike next to the rustbucket before heading in, hands stuffed in the front pocket of his hoodie where they could fidget in hiding. He walked around the outside of the quaterstore, peeking into the back window as best he could, catching a glimpse of David hunched over a spread of papers. Resumes probably. His stomach gave a couple nervous squirms. Or maybe that was hunger. Granola wasn’t exactly the most filling.

He walked around the building and reluctantly pulled the door open, quickly masking his surprise when the look on David’s face read an uncharacteristically unguarded saddened look. It didn’t suit him...but it also didn’t last long, changing to a quick grin.

“Campe Diem--!” he only just opened his mouth, only to snap it shut again, the grin quickly looking surprised, then confused, then a little…something else? Max couldn’t quite pinpoint the last one before it shifted into a gentler smile. “Max,” he still sounded the exact damn same, “somehow that application just screamed you,” he laughed.

He opened his mouth for some sort of sharp retort before remembering how it must’ve looked. Messy. Crayon. Hurried…right. It would. He didn’t have to admit he’d sent it in while drunk.

“Yea well, people don’t change that much,” he quipped. Though...David sure had. It was so weird to see that the gangly mess of bones had actually filled out. He looked less like an awkward tween and more like an adult. It was hard to associate the….man as just that, a man. He still had some remnants of that baby face, but the broad shoulders, clear signs of muscles, a couple scars probably from the wilderness…it was easier to believe he was older than Max.

“Don’t change? You had a completely different last name, and look at you now! All grown up.” He was one to talk. Max still felt like a stupid awkward kid. He hadn’t grown much over the years, barely reaching 5’3. He never felt like David was that tall of a man, but even sitting down he looked like he would tower over Max. “Take a seat! You’re interested in the position as co-counselor right? Boy did that send me for a loop!” he laughed, the grin returning as he seemed to get more animated with conversation. Classic extrovert. Thrived on social interaction.

Max scooted into the mess hall, shutting the door behind himself before taking the seat in front of David. Suspicions confirmed. He suddenly felt even shorter sitting so close to the red-head. Seriously though, had David gotten taller? People stopped growing before their 20’s! There was no way! He'd checked, a desperate plea to find out if he was going to get any taller or be stuck forever being told he was about knee-height. “Yea, you know…get a summer job before finishing school and whatnot,” he mumbled, slouching a bit in the seat and unintentionally making himself even smaller. “You uh….didn’t already fill the position? I didn’t see any other cars besides yours.”

A gloomy look barely crossed David’s features, clearly downtrodden at the thought but only briefly before perking back up. “Not yet I’m afraid. Unfortunately I had a couple people say they couldn’t make the drive and asked to reschedule, so it looks like you’re in the front running for the job!”

“Huh…cool,” he mumbled lamely. Perfect. Fucking NAILING the interview process. If he weren’t sitting in front of David and so good at controlling his responses he probably would’ve cringed at himself and smashed his head into his hand at that. “I mean...it would…kind of be cool to be back here, you know?”

If it was possible David somehow brightened even further, a glimmer coming into his eye that had certainly not been there before. “R-really?” he choked out, clasping his hands together. “You mean…you MISSED Camp Campbell? I thought you hated it here!”

This time he actually did cringe. Somehow he’d forgotten this part of David, so emotional. “Yea I guess?” he snapped, pulling his hands out of his pocket to cross his arms over his chest. “I mean…I made a few friends here, that was cool. Some of the things I learned here have been a little useful. And I mean…you were a pretty okay part of this place,” he admitted, stealing an anxious look at David. This time, however, he didn’t burst into a wider grin as Max had expected he would. Instead he looked bewildered…like that was the last thing he’d expected to hear.

“You--really?” he asked, his bewilderment coming perfectly clear in his tone. 

“Well…yea. I mean. My folks were pretty distant and you and Gwen were like…you know, there and shit? I guess it just meant a lot to me. Still did when I saw the ad. I kind of thought you might still be here.”

He looked about ready to cry. Please no.

“Jeezus! Don’t cry or anything. You’re 30, aren’t you too old for that shit?” Max snapped. He quickly got up and headed straight to the kitchen to grab a roll of paper towel. Some things didn’t change about the place...like David himself…where some things were located…hell the mess hall still looked pretty much the same. He sat back down when David balled up a piece of the towel to scrunch up to his nose and mouth. 

The silence lasted a few moments as David seemed to think over his answer before deciding to just smile behind the paper towel wad. “I guess, but it means a lot hearing that,” he said finally. After a couple sniffles he brought the paper towel to rest in his lap. “Then…..did…things get better with your parents? I always worried but…well it seemed like it would be weird to just call out of the blue and ask things like that. I’d thought about it a couple times, but then Nikki mentioned you’d moved and...well…here we are,” he said, sounding a little sad he hadn’t actually called. He was so weird.

“Nah. I mean...things just changed. They got divorced so mom wanted to move.” Max shrugged at that, looking out the window. He didn’t want to keep looking at that hurt look in David’s eyes.

“Then...if I offered you the job...you’re still interested?”

Max forced himself to not look or sound nearly as excited as he felt. Relieved he wouldn’t have to go home, not any time soon at least. “Yea, I guess. Just rounding up little shits isn’t that hard. Unless they’re all like I was,” he grinned.

“Ha, usually not. But we do get some troubled kids like Nurf was. But I’ve gotten better at handling those kids.” Well, Max should hope so. It HAD been seven years. “Did you need to head home and let your parents know? You’re welcome to stay up here and help me get everything set up for the kids.”

“I can stay!” he said immediately, this time unable to hide his own excitement at the prospect of not having to go home. “I--I mean yea, I can help you set up. I’d like to see how things go from the counselor side of things,” he said quickly, hoping David wouldn’t notice the eagerness in his tone.

David stood up, holding out his hand, that doofy grin on his face. “Then welcome aboard Max! Shall I show you where you can drop your things?”

He swallowed hard before grabbing David’s hand in a brief but firm shake. His hands were big. Were they always so big? It wasn’t fair that Max hadn’t grown equally. But then…he also still had expected David to be just as scrawny as ever. Somehow forgetting how much of a woodsman the red-head was. Stupid of him. “Yea.” God he sounded so LAME! At least David was even lamer and never noticed things like that.

The two walked around the outside of the mess hall, Max just realizing how little things really did change. It still looked the same. Even the trees looked like they hadn’t changed, the lake looked the same, the spooky island looked the same in the distance…the only real difference was the complete lack of Gwen anywhere. He somehow…missed her. She was sort of loud and obnoxious…but she was always fun to tease. With her pointless degrees, trashy interest in book and tv, constant uncertainty and whining…..but it somehow felt so much different without the other counselor. It seemed hard to believe David had spent any time at the camp alone when it just seemed so…off.

“Well here’s the cabin! It’s not very big, but plenty of room for two!” he said, unlocking it and showing the rather tidy abode. One half looked well lived-in. The other half almost…uncomfortably bare. But on the other hand, plenty of room for Max to put his…well...next to nothing really. He didn’t have much with him. 

He put his backpack on the bed regardless and sat down on the couch. It was old, but he’d expected as much, the coffee table too. It was well worn with plenty of stains from cups, but the expectant look on David’s face made it clear he was waiting for some response. “It’s not bad.” LAME! Ugh, could he go ten seconds without sounding like some dumb, awkward KID? 

The answered seemed like enough, at least, a relieved look crossed David’s face as he quickly sat down in the chair next to the couch. “Right? It’s small, but it’s home! Well, sort of,” he laughed. “If you need to pick up anything there’s the local store, but it doesn’t have a lot, the closest town hasn’t changed much over the years if you remember it. But the people are always good to us. Anyway...why don’t I let you get yourself comfortable? I’m sure you had a long drive up. Rest up and we can get started tomorrow!” he said eagerly. 

It was a little reassuring that nothing had changed. Not even David it seemed. “Uh...yea. Sounds good.” He watched as David clapped his own knees before getting up as if he HADN’T literally just sat down. He was a little bemused as he watched the counselor walk to the door, offering a final grin before he left. Max never knew he’d ever feel like he’d miss that goofy grin...but seeing it again he really had. He’d actually…missed David. The camp. Everything. Ugh, what a depressing thought! And yet…he didn’t find himself complaining. He finally felt like he was back where he needed to be...as dumb as that sounded. He wasn't exactly a tree-hugger or nature lover of any sort, he'd never had any interest in camping with his family, he'd never really cared where he slept at the end of the day....but something about the camp was just....right. He couldn't put his finger on it. It just felt right.

Max stared at the closed door a few moments longer, a ghost of a smile lingering at his silent musings. For the sake of enjoying the summer....he didn't mind being at least a little lame. It had been years since he'd found himself actually looking FORWARD to his summer vacation. Usually it simply consisted of bumming around the house or occasionally going somewhere alone. It would....actually maybe be nice to have David's company. Even if it meant putting up with little shits.


	3. Chapter 3

He was….so small! Even grown up Max was still just a small thing. He knew he’d grown a bit more himself, but he somehow hadn’t expected that Max sort of...wouldn’t. Or at least not by much. It was hard realizing just how much he’d missed that kid until he’d seen him again. He wanted to sit there and talk for forever if he could. He wanted to know every moment he’d missed when Max went away. The way he carried himself was still the same, but somehow different….more stiff maybe? His eyes were the same but more again...different. Somehow they seemed more distant, but Max had acted the same to him. But people change over the years. He certainly had. He couldn’t really pinpoint when it’d happened, but it had.

David stepped further from the cabin, deciding a great way to welcome Max back would be a few familiar sights. Maybe a campfire, walk around the grounds when he felt up to it, proper introduction to the facilities….he wanted to show him everything already, but he knew full well when to leave people alone. Gwen throwing things at him had certainly been a good way to learn that lesson.

A glance at his wrist watch doured his spirits again. He would go check again if anyone new had come for an interview….but it sure seemed like no one was interested. Maybe having a boss in jail looked bad to most people….or the fact they were so far from anyone and anything….or maybe people were just less interested in camping. There were some years he certainly felt that way with the kids. But he usually wore them down at least somewhat. Clearly he’d succeeded on that front with Max, and he hadn’t really had many kids quite so stubbornly refusing to take part in camp activities since. Most kids wound up getting bored or feeling left out by the rest of the kids. Max had just seemed to not really care about that. Or maybe he’d been used to not fitting in with other kids. It hadn’t taken a rocket scientist to figure that one out….just Gwen actually.

For a good couple hours David went back to the mess hall, deciding to at least wait out the rest of the day in case some late applicants would show. While he was happy Max would join them, he wouldn’t be opposed to more counselors if the right person showed. It was doable with just two, but the kids could always be an unexpected handful. If nothing else waiting for more people gave him a chance to tidy up the messy hall (And with Max around he suddenly felt invigorated enough to do so) as well as poke into the kitchen to bake some cookies. He’d hoped he’d hear the door open or see someone else walk in...but to no avail. It wasn’t the end of the world that it would be just him and Max (Though he DID worry about just how actually invested the teen would be), but it sure would’ve been helpful to have an extra hand.

If nothing else he finally waited long enough that it was due time to get dinner started. David pulled the Joy of Cooking down from its shelf, opening to a stew and pulling out the pots and pans. Quick and easy. Wouldn’t really have all day to simmer as it should….but long enough that it would still be fantastic. 

After he got everything together and close to ready, he mixed up a couple dumplings, dropping them into the pot and dropping the lid back down before he went back to get Max for dinner, feeling oddly excited. He’d already spent quite a bit of time up at the camp by himself and somehow it never felt more lonely than when he was eating alone. Food always tasted better with company and usually wound up being a meal he would sit and just text Gwen during. 

“Heeeeeey co-counselor!” he cheered, opening the door and springing in. Max was flat on his back on his bed with a book held over his face, somehow having managed to find an old book that must’ve belonged to Gwen. It looked terrible. “Ready for dinner?”

Max stretched in the bed, splaying out from finger tips to toes as he reached out and almost wound up looking like a grumpy little cat in the motion. The idea made David have to hold back a laugh. Somehow the image fit just a little too well. “Mmmm--!! Yea,” he grunted mid-stretch. He rolled out of bed and shuffled his feet back into his shoes rather lazily. 

David waited until Max had righted himself and walked over to the door before heading out to the mess hall. “So! Tell me about how things have been. I haven’t seen you since you were a kid!” 

“Oh…..uh….nothing really,” he demurred, rubbing at his arm a bit awkwardly. His eyes darted around the grass before just locking onto the lake across the camp. “I guess….still in high school? Last year though. Uh…..nothing really exciting though.”

Small talk had never seemed to be his forte, but the thought of that just made David smile fondly. “Oh? How have classes been? Dating anyone? Taking any classes that are super exciting? Have you put any thought into what you want to do after school?” He led them back to the mess hall and straight to the kitchen. The smell of stew and cookies hitting them hard when the door opened. The scent had Max perking up and speed up a little. He was either hungry, or really liked the smell of David’s cooking. He certainly wouldn’t mind the latter being the case.

“Classes are fine. Boring. I kinda keep to myself and just like….fly under the radar I guess. I haven’t really thought much about after school, for now I wanted something I could do to make some extra money and get away. I guess this is just the first place that came to mind.” He made a beeline for the stew on the stove, grabbing the ladle and immediately stirring it so he could properly eye the contents of the pot.

“You? Under the radar?” he asked, sceptical tone clearly present. “Now, last I remembered the Max I knew tended to enjoy causing a bit of trouble for no reason other than he could. Are you trying to tell me you’ve actually grown up since then?”

Max was clearly fighting back a grin, the corners of his lips twitching before settling into an awkward downward slant. “Pff, no way.” He offered no elaboration on what he was denying, but he was denying it. “Besides. I’m delightful, right?” he huffed, finally stepping back from the pot to shove his hands in pockets.

David laughed under his breath, having to look away. “Oh, totally.” Much as they both meant it as a joke...David DID find Max’s company delightful. The snarky tones, the wit...geeze, just the company was all missed. He’d hoped that Max would be able to fill the cynical void and voice of reason left by Gwen, but his own unique twist was just as endearing to him as Gwen was. “So you mentioned your mom remarried. How’s that going? Do you enjoy living in a new state?” he asked absently as he grabbed some bowls, spoons, and a table holder with napkins, salt, and pepper. 

His expression pulled in a bit, his lips tightening as his eyes darted around the kitchen as if looking for what to say. “No. I mean, I didn’t exactly have many friends back here, but we moved pretty far away from any of the friends I DID have. It sucked. That was partly why I wanted to work, I want to move out and move back as soon as I can.” He was being unusually honest with David….he couldn’t quite tell if it was a new leaf he’d turned over after feeling like he could trust his camp counselor, or if there was something else behind it. “But I mean...I do have a new little brother and he’s pretty okay.” Seeming to take the cue they were moving rooms he grabbed the pot off the stove, following after David back to the seating area.

“What about you?” the question jarred David from his own thoughts. Max...didn’t usually show interest in other peoples’ lives. Him asking was so out of character it took David perhaps a little too long to answer, or at least Max must’ve felt so when he clarified the question, “outside of work I mean. Like….what’s your family like? Bunch of nature nuts?”

“Not at all,” he laughed, setting a potholder on the table for the stew to go on. “I have 5 older sisters that work well paying jobs. Lawyer, doctor, small business owner, teacher, and a millwright. They’re all busy so I don’t see them too often, but we do get together at least once a year, otherwise we’d never see each other,” he laughed. His sisters tended to all get so wrapped up in their work lives, perhaps it was why he’d chosen a job that was so much less….business-y. 

“Wow….okay, I can see that!” Max laughed, an honest laugh...not one of his sneering chuckles or half-assed snort...an actual laugh. “So you’re the youngest? That makes so much sense.” Max set down the pot and shuffled into a seat across from David, but his eyes didn’t leave the food.

David huffed in feigned annoyance. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked. He ladled out two bowls, handing the first to Max before settling down himself. 

“Oh I dunno….partly the only sisters thing, partly the baby of the family thing?” he teased. It was certainly less caustic than his teasing used to be, either his edges dulled or maybe just his severity towards David had. 

Either way he didn't mind. “Yea well they certainly did baby me a lot,” he agreed, “when they weren’t painting my nails or forcing me to join them in dress up. Girls can be pretty demanding.” He grinned sheepishly when Max barked out a laugh at his admission. It was a good look for him, seeing Max actually looking happy for a change. He settled down quickly, but thee ghost of a smile was still evident as he stared into the bowl before tucking in.

“Wow...this is...not bad,” he admitted, moving it around with his fork. David could feel his cheeks heating up at the praise...or at least what sounded like a praise coming from the stubborn kid across from him. “Did you make it?”

“Yup, another good thing about big sisters….usually at least one in five can cook,” he grinned. Actually all his sisters were decent cooks, they’d been raised so they could all know how to properly feed themselves when they left the nest. That had Max looking curious again though, surprised at first but then just looking like he was deep in thought about….something. He really wished he was able to figure out what was in the boy’s thoughts. He was always so guarded with anything he didn’t want others to know, it sure had made it hard to connect with him the way he had with some of the other kids.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence after that, the room only being filled with the sound of forks tapping the bowls. That was another thing he’d missed about Gwen. Even if they weren’t always talking, the silence between them had been a comfortable air, something that just wasn’t the same when he was alone. He hadn’t realized it had been something he missed until that moment. All the little things that just fit into place with someone else there.

“So….what ever happened with that chick I set you up with? Bonquisha?” Max asked suddenly as he reached for a second helping. With his short arms he had to fully stand and lean over the table so he wouldn’t spill. It was hard not to laugh.

David covered it up by clearing his throat and glancing away casually. “Oh you know,” he shrugged, “We dated on and off, but when she realized I was quite a bit younger than her we broke up. She was looking for something else.”

Max seemed shocked at that. “Wait what? She was younger than you! I checked!” he snapped, smacking his palms on the table. “She was like what, a year? Year and a half younger? I asked her a/s/l!”

This time David was shocked. He’d almost forgotten looking back at those terrible messages that somehow managed to charm Bonquisha...he’d even managed to forget the small lie on his tinder account until that moment. “Oh...right. Well...Gwen actually had set that up for me, but she didn’t know my age or interests or anything so she wrote down what was on my application here and that song I’d come up with for the camp,” he admitted, pushing his own finished bowl away from himself a little. “When I applied here I told Cameron I was older than I was to get the job, he wasn’t looking for kids just out of high school so….I fudged it. I told him I was 24 and he left it at that.”

“WHAT?!” Max was stunned. He quickly shut his gaping mouth and stared down at the table a moment with a frown. “So you’re NOT 30?”

David shook his head, suddenly aware of just how foolish he felt about lying in the first place. It had been so long ago he hadn’t paid it much mind. “I’m 25 this year.”

Max had his face in his hands, irate expression peeking out between his fingers. “Right, that explains it. So you were 17 when we met?” He glanced up in time to catch David’s awkward nod. Somehow he hadn’t even felt as guilty when he admitted he was younger to Gwen or even Bonquisha. What about Max made it so much different than them?

They fell into another silence, this time more awkward than the last as Max stared off into the distance. He looked deep in thought about something and David was a bit too nervous to ask why. To break at least some of the tension he finally got up and grabbed the pot to return it to the kitchen. “Uh….I made cookies, I’ll be right back,” he said, giving a nervous grin, not that Max looked up in time to see it.

Geeze, he hadn’t realized that would be such a point of tension between them. The closer he got to 25 the more he felt less like his age mattered. Having so many siblings that had gone through that shift certainly gave him more perspective to it, none of them even did anything big for their birthdays. The most they did was call each other, but birthdays acted more as a reminder to keep in touch than anything else.

David slid the stew into the fridge and sighed. Why was Max so bothered about a couple years anyway? It didn’t really make that much of a difference, did it?

He poured two glasses of milk and loaded some of the cookies onto a plate. He really hadn’t meant for Max to be so….shaken. Maybe he should’ve left that part of their break up out of it? But as he left the kitchen and Max looked up at him again he felt a bit relieved he wouldn’t be avoiding eye contact. Maybe he was just shocked and not angry about it. At least, he didn’t look angry. Well...angrier than his norm. 

David sat back down, setting the plate between them and passing the milk over to Max, unable to help the fond smile as Max eagerly made grabs for some of the barely cooled cookies. Maybe it was just hard to be unhappy when faced with cookies. He couldn’t help the uncomfortable squirm his stomach made as he waited expectantly for Max to say….well...anything. Had he felt lied to? Did he feel like David was less for being so much younger than he thought?

“You know...I went through your wallet like….a few times when I was a kid,” he said finally. It was unapologetic and flat, David wasn’t sure why he wasn’t surprised Max was so flippant with admitting to how often he went through David’s things when he wasn’t looking. “You’d think I would’ve seen something with your birth date and figured it out.” Was he….sulking? Was that why he was angry? That he hadn’t put it together himself? “You never exactly LOOKED like an adult...or acted like one for that matter. I mean….not that you do now.” There was a scrutinizing look that David felt himself shrink from. Max just sighed an annoyed sound but seemed less bothered overall. Maybe...that was it? But he knew well enough that prying for answers would just have Max shutting down, and with how….oddly openly talkative he was acting David wasn’t ready to shut down that aspect just yet. He could wait patiently for Max to share what he felt like he wanted or was ready to.

“Yea, I guess I keep my driver’s license in the car and most of my other cards don’t have an age or date of birth...Max I’m sorry if you felt like I’d lied to you,” he tried earnestly. Letting Max pull away again was probably the last thing David wanted.

That had Max looking at him with a rather strange look, scrutinizing him again. “That’s not it,” he admitted finally, though offered absolutely no follow up to what actually DID bother him.

“Okay,” he said slowly, fidgeting with a cookie before taking a bite. “Well if there’s anything bothering you let me know and I’ll try to fix it.” But at that Max only rolled his eyes, giving him an exasperated sigh. Darn….was that the wrong thing to say? He was so hard to understand sometimes that David could never tell what would make him feel better or worse about the situation. 

“You don’t HAVE to fix every little thing, idiot!” he snapped, though there was less venom in that ‘idiot’ than there had been years ago. But he again offered no further explanation. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think twice about the idea, instead just snatching another cookie and shoving it in his mouth to cover it up. He stood up rather abruptly, straightening himself out a little in a way that did nothing to help how scruffy he still looked in the oversized sweater. He downed the rest of his milk and grabbed a couple more cookies. “So I’m gunna go lay back down, can we go over camp shit tomorrow?”

Classic Max, running away from things he didn’t want to talk about. But David knew better and honestly had gotten far more out of him than he’d ever thought he would in a single day so he conceded. They had plenty time to set up for the campers and meeting parents as they picked up them up, he could let it go for a day and pick back up later. “Sure, why don’t you think about if you have any questions regarding the camp and we can talk about that later. Also if you want, there’s a shed behind the quartermaster’s cabin where you could put your bike if you wanted.” He saw Max perk at the idea and he grinned at the younger boy. There were few things that really seemed to get his attention, it seemed like food and his bike were at least two on that list.

Max simmered down quite quickly, instead giving a sharp nod as he walked out, hands and cookies back in his pockets as he sort of slouched off. 

David sighed wistfully. He still had a kitchen to clean up, a bit of prep to do for the following day, make sure to lock up the shed after Max’s bike was safely inside. With the talk with Max, David found himself with a renewed vigor, he was excited again about the camp. Somehow having co-counselors that only lasted a season (Or even just half of one) with him, disillusioned kids, no word from Cameron...it left him with an overall dejected feeling. 

_‘hows our dum lil shit doin?’_

David grinned at the message. When he’d seen the message earlier he hadn’t responded, not actually knowing HOW to respond. Max had looked so different, carried himself so different, responded different….it was like meeting him for the first time almost. 

_‘Good I think? Still just as introverted. You should come visit one of these days, I’m sure he’d love to see you again, it’s been so long! I know I’d sure like that!’_ he knew it was unlikely. Gwen had a lot of other things she had to work on, visiting an old coworker was probably low on the ‘important things to do’ list, but he really did miss her and giving her the open invite was important to him. Even if the camp was already going on, it would probably be really fun for the kids to have Gwen visit for a special extra fun day. As much as it saddened him that he wasn’t the best with all the kids, it was great having a more introverted camp counselor they could feel more comfortable around and they felt like would understand them a bit better.

He wouldn't lie though. The only problem with Max being the new co-counselor was he had to worry how much his shins would be punted. Boy did he pray that was a phase he'd grown out of.


	4. Chapter 4

24\. He was 24. 

Max threw himself on his bed and almost slammed the palms of his hands over his eyes. How had he not realized he was so much younger? How had David gotten his guard so low that he’d actually TRUSTED another person? When did that even happen? He was STILL just as paranoid and angry as ever, he still didn’t even completely trust Neil or Nikki. Why David?

He knew the answer. The answer still reeked of sincerity from his damned pockets. David was just too nice. He never wanted or expected anything in return, he never asked for anything for his own sake. The only things David had ever asked of him were in some way to help him or to make him enjoy himself a little. Had Max idolized that side of him? Was that why he was hurt knowing he’d lied? Everyone lied, Max knew it, everyone lied and acted selfishly. David lying about something as inconsequential as his age shouldn’t bother him….but it fucking DID! He didn’t feel like David would lie about anything or even very often, but it was so...unsettling knowing he couldn’t even slightly suss out a lie from the man.

Max rolled onto his side, back facing David’s bed as he curled up with another cookie in mouth. It almost sickened him how perfect they were. How perfect the stew had been. Was that what home cooking tasted like? His mom and dad were both always busy or just out of the house, usually the only ‘home cooking’ Max had was from a frozen box.

This was becoming more of an issue than he’d ever thought it would or could be. His time spent at the camp had been something like a treasured memory to him, if David kept making it special...making HIM feel special....Max could feel his throat tightening at the thought. He already didn’t want to leave.

When the door very quietly opened Max froze. He heard David quietly say his name but closed his eyes and feigned sleep. Why did it feel like such a risk to get so attached? To David, to the camp? 

Because they would leave him.

He curled tighter in on himself but froze suddenly when he felt the blanket pulled up on him. David needed to stop. He needed to stop making such an attention starved brat feel such…tenderness.

Max stayed still, listening and waiting until he heard David settle down on his own bed, turning off the light on the nightstand. The older, but not by much, man offered a final soft ‘Goodnight’ before adjusting himself under the covers and going silent. It shouldn’t feel so comfortable being around him, being pampered by him, no one was that comfortable to be near, that was just how it was. Much as he liked his step brother there were still plenty of walls there, so why did David have such a skill for breaking those down when his own family couldn’t? 

The sound of David’s breathing turn into a soft, even breath was actually enough to put Max himself to sleep. It was even enough to stave off any nightmares. It was weird.

The morning, however, he was awakened by David very LOUDLY announcing; “Good MORNING Co-counselor! We’ve got a big day of activities planned today!” How he knew Max would swipe an aggressive arm his way, Max wasn’t sure. David sounded close enough to hit...and yet he evaded. “I’ve got your coffee so let’s get some food in us and get to work!” at least he brought a peace offering. Max finally rolled over to give him a most annoyed look, hands held out expectantly for the mug. “I’m not giving it to you until you sit up properly.” Nag. He was SUCH a naggy mother hen! 

Max groaned very loudly as he reluctantly shuffled into a sitting position so he could snatch the coffee cup. “So I was thinking today we could get some activity planning done and then go shopping either today or tomorrow.” Without waiting for any response David sat very casually at the foot of Max’s bed. A bold move. Was this entire morning some kind of power play? It was working. Max was too tired and David had tucked his feet in too well for him to properly boot David off the bed.

“After that I was thinking we could clean up a bit, after we’ve got all that done we can think about meal planning and going shopping! But I think food shopping can wait until the weekend is over. We’ll see what kind of deals the markets have and pick stuff up.”

How was he so chipper and active? Max could barely keep his eyes open…and he was pretty sure it was the steam from the coffee that actually made him open his eyes. “Breakfast?” he asked. Hopefully that would distract him enough from talking that he could have a few more moments of silence to better wake himself up.

“Of course! Get yourself ready for the day and meet me in the kitchen. I’ll get breakfast started!” His stomach did an eager gurgle at the promise of more of David’s cooking. It wasn’t fair. Why was he such a good cook? Why was he so good at everything? Why was he single for that matter? Plenty of women would find him handsome, he was stacked, he could cook, (From the looks of the cabin and grounds) he could clean, he was organized enough to run a camp mostly on his own…somehow that all felt like it went to waste.

After David left Max stretched a bit and crawled out of the oddly comfortable bed, shuffling dazed-like to the bathroom to brush and slap some cold water on his face in an attempt to wake up. He changed quickly but shuffled his usual, large sweater over everything to better hide from the world. He wasn’t ready to deal with the world. But he also knew David wasn’t one to usually let him get up in his own time...especially if he was on the job. 

Dragging his feet all the way, Max finally made it to the mess hall with his face still hiding in his coffee cup. It smelled like bacon. Max’s stomach gave another rumble, more persistent this time as his feet moved with a little more gusto. It was the coffee. It definitely wasn’t that he wanted more of David’s cooking.

“What’s for breakfast?” he asked, super calm, cool, casual like. He totally wasn’t trying to sneak peeks into the frying pan or see if the oven was on or anything. He didn’t care. Certainly didn’t care about what was in those bowls he was staring or how perfectly cooked that bacon looked.

Nailed it.

However David didn’t seem to notice, instead gesturing for Max to meet him over by the stove, the smell of it being more what drew him near rather than actually complying with David’s request. “I’m making blueberry pancakes and bacon today! We actually have a bunch of blueberry bushes in the camp so I was berry picking earlier this morning,” he gestured to the bowl. This morning? Just how early was he awake? Did he even sleep?

Max grabbed a handful of blueberries and hopped up on the counter as he watched David work. They were delicious. They weren’t the best looking blueberries like you’d see in the grocery store, they weren’t all the same size, shape, colour, or flavour…but they were good. They were…more real. They also all tasted fresh and looked perfect in their own oddball way. Camp magic struck again.

They remained in that weird…good silence they had for a while longer.It was weird though. Silence wasn’t good. Silence meant either no one was home, or someone was incredibly angry. Neither was the case. David looked like he was calm, actually like he was happy. He looked HAPPY to be making food for Max.

Max quickly slammed down a large gulp of coffee if for no other reason than to try to be less awkward. It wasn’t working. It didn’t make sense. He didn’t care what anyone thought of him, he’d gotten the shit kicked out of him for his attitude on multiple occasions, even more so in later years when all the kids got bigger and he got smaller if anything. “Coffee pot?” he asked awkwardly. He was nailing the whole being normal thing.

“Oh, right over there. Should be enough for another cup,” David said with a smile. As if he couldn’t tell how awkward and what a loser Max was acting like.

Max hopped off the counter and shuffled over to the Mrs Coffee, grabbing himself a second cup. Should he try to make conversation? It had been actually...kind of comfortable when they’d talked before. But what could he talk about? WHY WAS HE SO GARBAGE AT DEALING WITH OTHERS!

“So any plans after school?” Max perked at the question, overwhelmed with the relief of not having to think of any topics. It was not his forte.

“Uh…no…not really. I guess maybe some minimum wage shitty customer service job, like every other teen?” Solid. Good answer. He was nailing the whole being normal thing. “Um...what about you? Ever thought of how long you’ll be here?”

David hummed as he thought, flipping the last pancake onto a plate as he grabbed both plates of food. “Not particularly? I guess I’ve just always wanted to work outdoors and I love working with the kids, it just never really occurred to me to do anything else. Maybe once I make enough I’ll start my own camp? Oh...but I do love this place, even if I moved to another camp it would be hard leaving behind so many amazing memories!”

Sentiment. Max didn’t know how to respond. He grabbed plates for both of them and cutlery before following David to the sitting area. 

“So...essentially if you’re not here doing this you want to be somewhere slightly different doing the same thing….” he said slowly, taking his seat and eyeballing David.

“Well…when you put it like that it sounds weird. But yea? I guess so.” David sat across from him, setting the food between them. 

The plates leaving David’s hands were enough to encourage Max to grab a couple pancakes with his fork and a couple strips of bacon, pretending he didn’t see the incredibly warm, fond, open look on David’s face. Like he couldn’t be happier about Max wanting to eat his food. He was so weird.

“So like...you and Gwen never got together?” he asked suddenly, mouth working before his brain could. Come on stupid! You could think of better conversational topics than that! Judging from the startled look on David’s face he knew it too! WHAT AN IDIOT!! He quickly shoveled pancake into his mouth in an attempt to hide his own awkwardness. Smooth move idiot. Actually…the pancake was amazing. Damnit, why was he so good at everything?

“Oh...uh...no. We’re still friends but no we never dated. She likes the big manly types,” he said with a bit of a sheepish chuckle.

Max choked on his pancake, staring shocked at him a moment. “Big? Have you looked in a mirror lately? I’m like 5’nothing. I hit my head on door handles. You’re like twice my size! You can’t tell me you’re not big!” The sound of David’s laughter really made the awkwardness easier to deal with. It almost seemed like he was the only one that saw it as awkward.

“You’re not that small. And I meant personality. She says I’m the doughiest person she knows,” he laughed again at that. Max couldn’t help but agree with Gwen on that one. David was doughy as hell.

“So you never dated? Well….I’ve got some old bets to settle,” he said. “So is it cuz you’re gay?”

This time his grin did fall, staring at Max shocked. “What? No, we just weren’t interested in each other that way!” he huffed. 

“Why the sudden interest in my dating anyway?” he asked, huffing a bit.

“We made bets on it,” he said matter-o-factly. “Smart money was in the ‘David is gay’ pool. But it looks like Neil’s ‘She’s too good’ pool might actually be the winner. Nikki thought you guys would have 5 kids by now.” David actually looked vaguely annoyed. First time for everything. “If it makes you feel better only Space Kid said you’d die alone.” Wait. Not helpful. He really needed to work on the whole sensitive thing so David didn’t just make him leave. 

David sighed, leaning his face on his hand as he gave Max an unimpressed stare. “And you?”

“I said where the smart money was,” he snapped, perhaps a little too aggressively. Max could feel his cheeks heating up so he locked his eyes on his plate of food. Maybe the downcast of his head would hide it. Shit. Maybe he should’ve kept the whole bet a secret. IDIOT! He really frustrated himself sometimes. And by some…he meant all the time. ”But I mean…. Space Kid is obviously wrong since I’m pretty sure anyone you cook for would be whisked off their feet.” Was that better? He peeked sheepishly at David, hoping for a less annoyed look. But instead he had that…oddly gentle smile again. Was that too nice maybe? Shit…he hated how much he cared about what David thought of him. 

“Thanks Max. That was nice of you.”

“Fuck don’t be weird about it. You’re just a good cook,” Max huffed, shoving the rest of the food in his mouth before getting up. “Listen, why don’t we just get to work? I’ll be right back after I grab more coffee.” God why was he being so weird? He glanced back at David to see him texting, his stomach clenching again. 

Nope. He clearly didn’t have enough coffee. This was totally a coffee problem to fix.


	5. Chapter 5

Well that was a smile that would keep him going for a while! His grumpy little co-counselor opening up, enjoying his cooking and all! He was just pleased as punch. Max made it so difficult to tell if he were happy or unhappy that it was just a world of relief to know at the very least when eating he was content, David had guessed that much but it was a nice confirmation. He’d never seen Max wolf down food like he had the last couple meals, but then….the cooking was always handled by the quartermaster. Maybe he’d have to take up that job of at least cooking for Max if it made him so happy.

When Max returned he was hunched over and hiding his face behind another cup of coffee. Smothered in his sweater and holding that mug like a lifeline he looked just like he did when he was little. David was fairly certain he had a rather goofy smile stuck on his face, but he couldn’t find it in himself to worry.

“Alright! Let’s get this started.” He pulled out a clipboard and checked off the first task on the list. ‘Find something to make Max happy’ complete. Hm….maybe he shouldn’t let Max see his checklist though. His plans for the day might be a little centered around finding out more things Max liked. He had to have developed some hobbies over the years, right? Maybe he could share that with the kids! 

“So was there anything you wished we’d done as campers when you were here?” he asked hopefully. They sure covered a wide range of activities back when Max was a camper, but nothing ever seemed to strike a chord with him. He’d been good at everything but not enjoyed anything.

Even Max seemed aware of it. He looked taken aback at first, but after he fidgeted and looked around he seemed to eventually find an answer. “I guess like...maybe survival skills would be cool?”

That...actually sounded fantastic! David quickly jotted that down on his list of activities. He KNEW Max would be helpful! “Great! Knowing what local plants are okay and what plants aren’t, how to behave in the woods so you don’t run into bears, how to treat animal bites….great idea Max! Maybe we can have an emt come in and show us some immediate first aid too!” He barely looked up in time to see a smile being forced from Max’s face. Ohhh he would get him in the camp spirit yet!

“Fiiiiiiiine,” Max wheezed. As if he wasn’t interested...or...whatever it was he was feeling. Max was so hard to read, but his eyes darting nervously at David made it clear he was at least trying to read David as well. As if he didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve.

David grinned and headed out, sparing another glance at his phone. Gwen had said it was possible she might visit, which from her was almost a promise she would. He couldn’t let Max know just yet, he wanted to surprise the teen. Oh he’d be thrilled! Maybe David could set up some kind of reunion with all the other kids! Nurf was training to be a correctional officer and Meredith was training to work with her fathers, they’d probably be pretty cool for their next group of kids to meet. Plus of course they were both excellent examples of how well people could turn their lives around. He was so proud of those kids, Nurf had really gotten his shit together! Of course he said it was a way of releasing pent up aggression, but David knew it was because he wanted to be a better person and make the world a bit better. Those kids couldn’t fool him! He knew them better than they thought.

David lead Max on a refresher tour around the camp, taking him for a walk along the banks and to the shed they kept the boats in. He’d talked Camron into springing for a couple two-person kayaks! And by that it meant he charged it on Camron’s card after his suggestion wasn’t rejected. He actually had begun to wonder if his mail was even getting to his boss! But that’s super Guantanamo for you!

Max commented a couple times on their walk, between remembering which tent was his, his favourite spot to sit and drink his coffee in peace, his secret strawberry patch no one seemed to know about (David actually did know, but Max was right that most likely the other kids didn’t wander quite like he had). David loved seeing all the special places to him, knowing just where he went when he wandered off and knowing it was to either just enjoy some silence or find new places in the camp. Oh he would make a fine camper of him yet! Even if Max would never admit it.

By late afternoon they were finally finished their walk, and Max was looking rather tuckered out. Maybe from the long drive the day before and maybe from just walking all day. David sometimes had to remind himself not really everyone was as much of a woodsman as he’d become. Max was….soft. He was short, a bit on the heavier side, and David was fairly certain not much muscle to speak of under what had to be 3 layers of clothing.

“Hey. So. Would you mind….if I kind of….followed you around in the kitchen for lunch and dinner?”

That was probably the most awkward and nervous tone Max had used on him in a long time. It still worked perfectly on him. “Of course! I’d love to show you around the kitchen!” David agreed. He wasn’t sure if Max’s mom and step dad never taught him to cook, or if he just liked David’s cooking that much...but he couldn’t care less either way. He loved the company, even if he wasn’t the most talkative. It was just so much nicer than being alone. Plus...he sort of hoped to continue hearing how much Max enjoyed his food. Eating alone was probably the most lonely part of the day, having someone to share it with that loved it so much was fantastic. Other co-counselors he’d had hadn’t been so thrilled to eat whatever he felt like making.

Max followed David to the mess hall, staying a couple steps behind, hands in pockets as if trying to seem nonchalant and disinterested...even if his eyes said otherwise. It was surprising how much food was getting Max to open up, but pointing that out he worried would make him more aware of the need to hide it. So for once David could keep his mouth shut.

David knew that over the course of the next few weeks there would probably be increasingly less time to just hang out together as they planned activities, made sure everything was safe for the kids, take down any local Wood Scout and Flower Scout flyers, meet with parents, buy supplies….oh he was just so excited to get to work, but he was actually thrilled about the bonding. He never expected Max to open up to any degree to him. He’d imagined Max as the exact same kid that had been in camp all those years ago but bigger….rather than such a grown up version of himself….minus the height. It was….sweet.

“So dinner I was thinking we’d just have leftover stew and make some bread, you okay with that?” judging from Max’s expression...he was.

“You make your OWN bread?” he asked dubiously. Really though, did neither of his parents cook? Even slightly? Bread was something he’d started making when he was young. With so many sisters lunches and snacks were easier when he could just get everyone some fresh buttered bread and they were happy.

David laughed again as he started pulling out everything. “So the recipe only needs to rise about a half hour, then we punch it down, and it rises again. So while we wait we can pick some more blueberries and freeze them for later.”

Again Max had a startled look on his face, but David couldn’t quite figure out why this time. It seemed like everything was new to him….but that sort of made it fun that David got to teach him a little something. Max always acted like he knew everything, it was...oddly endearing finding something he knew nothing about. But he had a feeling Max wouldn’t agree with him about it. He seemed to enjoy knowing everything.

Between the two of them they gathered everything up and set to work, David showing Max how to properly knead bread and even giving him half to work with. He made enough for three loaves and extra and judging from the excited look it was the right call. Max didn’t really have the technique down, but he really did try.

“Okay, so now we leaving it in a bowl and cover it until it’s had time to rise…..think we should just do bread or buns too?”

“....wait you can do that?” he asked, dubious tone. “Wouldn’t that be like….a different recipe?”

David shrugged as he put the clean dish towel over the bowl. “It doesn’t have to be, you can make a lot of things with just a bread recipe. It’s just sort of a starting point for other things...or it can just be bread too.” He grinned again at Max’s thoughtful expression. “Well why don’t we decide after getting some blueberries and we can figure out what we want for lunch?” Though truthfully he had a pretty good idea. Whenever he’d made bread before he would fry some of the dough and top it with jam or cinnamon sugar and butter. He had an odd feeling Max would find that pretty fun too.

Max huffed again, stuffing his hands in his pockets in his classic sign of rebellion. “Fffffffiiiiiinnne….” he sighed. Though…..maybe David was just learning to read him a little better, he still seemed oddly invested in the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took so long. Been super uninspired lately orz working on the next chapter so hopefully I'll have another update for you lovely folks real soon <3


	6. Chapter 6

It was weird right? David cooking for Max, doting on him, making him feel…..wanted. They set into a routine and it was...comfortable. Over the next couple days it was the same, David would cook with Max hopping up on the counter to either watch or help with small tasks and it was….nice. They talked, or sometimes just sat in a comfortable silence. Max actually enjoyed it. Something HAD to go wrong. There was no way everything could be so...good.

 

After hacking up some onions, celery, and carrots, Max had planted himself back on the counter to watch David work. They were for a stock he’d said. Max had never seen soup come from anything short of a can, so a pot full of bones and peelings was odd to say the least. It honestly looked like a lot of compost….but as David went about adding more spices to the mix it began smelling more and more like something interesting.

 

“Is something wrong? You're being awfully quiet.”

 

Right! Quiet! He was being distracted again! “No, just….uhh….thinking what activities to plan out for the kids?” David gasped so hard he immediately started choking. That was apparently the right answer. Max had to put forth all his effort to fight off the smile that was threatening to sneak up on him while David was distracted by his own choking and clearing his throat. Close one. “I mean....wouldn’t want to have to set everything up last second. Remember the ramp for skateboard camp? Or the beakers for science camp?” he asked, a slight sneer tweaking the corner of his mouth.

 

But, much to his chagrin David simply laughed. “Of course!” he said excitedly. “Oh Max I’m so happy you’re finally in the spirit of camp!” he gushed, grabbing Max in a full embrace, lifting him easily off the counter.

 

There was a war raging inside Max. A part of the child inside him wanted to pelt David’s shins with a thousand kicks….but he was a grown up! A grown up that had his arms pinned to his sides and air being forced from his lungs. “LET ME DOWN ASSHOLE!” he wheezed, squirming against the embrace. As his legs flailed helplessly below him he was reminded of their rather…..impressive height difference. His toes stretched fully couldn’t even graze the ground. It was all Max could do to convince himself that his heated cheeks were pure anger, and certainly NOT because he was embarrassed to be so easily tossed about….and it definitely wasn’t because he might….slightly enjoy the attention and affection.

 

To his merit David looked quite sheepish as he plopped Max back onto the counter. “Sorry, I got excited,” he said, tone not exactly guilt ridden, but betrayed a distinct twinge of pleasure. He was clearly feeling rather pleased that Max was…’in the spirit of camp’. “So what were you thinking?”

 

Max huffed, tugging his sweater here and there so it sat in a PROPER way that showed he clearly didn’t care. “Well we’ve got some more nerd kids, so we should swing by town and get some actual proper science equipment, maybe plan for actually doing some sciencey things while we’re at it. Neil had always said he’d wished there were more activities everyone else could’ve taken part in since we did so many other camp activities. Maybe set up that activity course again? We’d all really enjoyed it, but this time make it easier to take in from the rain?”

 

David clasped his hands over his chest and clamped his mouth shut. He wanted to say something so bad and most likely it’d be more of the same shit. Max’s face heated up and he looked away, embarrassed by PROXY. How could David be such an emotional wreck and feel no shame? UGH!

 

“Whatever!” he snapped, hoping it would shake David out of his mooney-eyed gaze, “Just making sure you don’t make shit as LAME as you did when I was stuck here!” he snapped. A cautious glance at David and he knew that barb hit home. He could see the clear hurt for a moment before David quickly smiled to hide it. Fuck. That didn’t feel good. It never did. He wanted the fight, he wanted David to argue with him. There were few times when David actually HAD stood up for himself and it always left Max pleasantly shocked. Almost...impressed actually.

 

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Max conceded. David and his sad face won again. “Why don’t we go to town tomorrow and I can help you pick out some better equipment? We should also fix up that playground. It was...fun.” He snapped his glance away, already knowing and dreading the gleeful look he still managed to catch a glimpse of from his periferal. There was a fine line with David between the ‘too mean’ and ‘too nice’, when he got so overly excited it made it way too hard to toe that line as well as Max would like.

 

“That sounds like fun!” Yup. Too nice. That was WAY too nice to throw him a bone like that. FUCK! He could practically FEEL the happiness radiating off David. “Well I’ve already got some tools so we can work on the playground after we get the actual soup started.”

 

This startled Max out of his own sulking to eye the pot. “Whatdya mean? What else do you need to do to it?” he asked, suddenly curious about what else was going to happen to the pot of bones. He figured everything would be strained out...but it wasn’t that much work after, was it?

 

“Well I still have to skim off the fat, remove the bones and everything, freeze everything we won’t need, then get the actual soup itself started. I’m thinking a beef barley would be good, right?” Wait….just how many soups could David make with the base? He suddenly wanted to ask more but knew better than to get David too excited about him showing interest. But….maybe he could mention the idea of adding cooking to some of the camp activities? That would’ve been something good to learn when he was still a little brat. “Does that sound good?” his tone sounded a little more trepidatious a second time.

 

Max quickly nodded, maybe a little too excitedly, but at least he was listening. “Yea…..uhh...so what other kinds of soups were you thinking to make?” he asked curiously. 

 

“Well we can always mix it up with different vegetables and spices, noodles, rice, could make a cream soup, or save it for a stew.” There were that many options? Max couldn’t hide his renewed interest as he peeked over at the pot again. David unfortunately picked up on that pretty quickly, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“Aright cool, whatever,” Max said dismissively, going back to the disinterested act. He didn’t need to know how much Max definitely didn’t enjoy hanging out with David while he cooked. The pleasant, calm silences dispersed with idle chatter about the camp or food. The way the entire building would smell for hours with the pleasant aroma, or even how much it clung to David himself, he perpetually smelled like the outdoors and food. “So uhh….any word from Campbell?”

 

David took a sudden somber look, one that Max knew all too well. Shit. Wrong person to ask about. “Or what about...uhh….Pileman? Is he still leading the Woodscouts?” he asked quickly, hoping it would be enough to divert his attention from his fallen idol. “Is he still like….fucking nuts?”

 

He smiled and Max relaxed a little. It was obvious what he was doing, he was aware that even David knew...but it was somehow better than letting him feel sad about that asshole. They really would have to talk about his misplaced father issues...as soon as Max was certain it wouldn’t get flipped back on him.

 

“You mean Pikeman?”

 

Max pointedly ignored David’s almost cheeky smile, still CLEARLY more interested in the soup. “Yea, whatever. Guy was a dingus, why would I bother remembering his name?”

 

“Well yes, Pikeman still runs the Woodscouts. Sasha actually came back to the Flower Scouts last year, she’s been a junior leader for a full year now.” he gave Max a gleeful look as if wanting to relate that back to how excited he was for Max to return to educate and lead the youth. Wisely, he refrained. The thought made him force down a smile, he most certainly was NOT amused by any of the dumb shit David did. Ever. “They’re the only two kids that are still around. And you of course!” Yep, Max knew better than to think he could postpone it for long, and he was back to feeling embarrassed for David. At least one of them had to.

 

Max hopped off the counter and stepped away, hoping David hadn’t caught on to how awkward those comments made him (no weakness damnit!) to instead walk over to the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. Anything to put some space between them and have reason to have his back turned. Plus David had taken to leaving snacks on the island, bowls of berries or nuts. 

 

“Yea yea, get all excited or whatever,” he huffed, idly grabbing a handful of trail mix to nibble. “Still don’t know how long I’ll be hanging around.” Nailed it. David made the mistake of thinking they were that close. They weren’t. Sometimes Max just needed to remind him that….however he still refused to turn to look at the hurt expression he knew David would be wearing. 

 

“Well….I know it'd be really nice having you around longer,” David said in his ever patient tone. Max could hear a reluctance and tightness in his voice as he continued, “but I will understand of course….” ahh, there it was. The guilt he was hoping to avoid by looking away. It didn't work.

 

Max cleared his throat to alleviate some of the uncomfortable tension. Quick! Think of an escape! “I guess I'll uhh….get like….a notepad and we can start planning.” Without waiting for an answer he hurried out and back to the cabin. Was that a sign of him growing up? That he hated seeing David hurt or that he was guilty for putting that look there? Well….maybe not. He'd always felt guilty about it, it just never stopped him. David was perpetually good to him, patient with his shit, always tried to make him happier...hell even fed him and Max STILL felt the need to act like an asshole!

 

Spare notepads littered the desk in their cabin, ranging from unicorn covers to simple black to sarcastic sayings. He could guess which David used himself and was less than surprised to find unfamiliar writing inside one with the words Nopepad on it. He ripped out a couple used pages and pocketed it.

 

The campgrounds already smelled like food. It was just a beef stock that was being made, but the smell travelled. Between the smell of meat, broth, and spices it was already getting kind of exciting to think what it would become.

 

Inside David had an oddly serious look, standing by the stove but leaning against the counter and with his phone in hand. Ugh maybe Max was being too much of a shithead, he actually felt his stomach tighten at the thought that David might be looking for someone else to bring in and to get rid of Max himself. Much as he threw fits and acted up, he did actually want to stay. 

 

“Um….hey. I got some notes to work off,” he started, clearing his throat awkwardly. David shot his glance up at him, smiling as he slipped his phone away. Was that a guilty action or was Max just paranoid? Or both...both was most likely. Maybe he was getting messages from other would-be co-counsellors? “Er...right…” he muttered awkwardly, “So maybe let's start with repairs before getting anything new? We can do that while waiting for the stock, right?”

 

David smiled in what most would consider a reassuring manner. “Sure. I'll just turn this off and throw it in an ice bath.”

 

Didn't they need to strain it? What even WAS an ice bath? And what about the fat? Man he wish he knew more about cooking so he could completely avoid asking stupid questions. But then….he also really liked David cooking for him and kind of maybe a little bit liked how happy it seemed to make David as well. Rock and a hard place. 

"Then....I guess let's make a list of what needs repairs?" Rather than taking his regular perch on the counter he moved closer so David coul easily see over his shoulder. But judging from the odd look on David's face he CLEARLY was reading WAY too much into it.


End file.
